Arvin's Tale
by Mystical Scribe
Summary: The Tale of Arvin, an apprentice mage to the masterful Sanctus. He and his master fight desperately to fight the evil Maleficus and his apprentice, Arvin's greatest foe, Sithris. Will Good or Evil win? Holy or Demonic? Start reading and find out!


**Arvin's Story**

Chapter 1

It was a cool night as a lone man, cloaked in robes walked down an old road toward the grand Castle Magithorn. The gravel crunched under his feet as he slowly approached the castle. As the light of the guard's torches became visible the man stopped his pace. He opened one of the many pouches on his worn-down belt and withdrew a pinch of a glittering purple dust. He threw this dust up and as it was drifting down around him he moved his hands in an intricate pass. In a brilliant flash of light the robed man was gone, to the unaided eye at least.

"What in the name of Mystra was that!" exclaimed one of the castle lookouts.

"I don't know, but it is our duty to find out." said Leith, captain of the castle lookout.

How does he always stay so calm thought the apprentice, as he and Leith slowly advanced on the spot the unearthly flash had occurred.

"Watch yourself, we don't know what we are going up against." said Leith as they saw the scorch marks on the ground where the man had vanished.

As the two lookouts searched the area where the flash had occurred, an invisible man easily strode through the front gates of Castle Magithorn. A small smile crept onto his face as his plan to enter the castle came to fruition. "Now," he thought, "I just need to find Sithris, one of the cruelest mages in all Faerun, and end his life."

Sithris was Arvin's greatest foe, and rival apprentice. Arvin's master, Sanctus, has always been at war with Sithris's master, Maleficus. Earlier that day, Sanctus had instructed Arvin to enter Maleficus's Castle and kill his apprentice, Sithris. If Arvin was to succeed in his task, Sanctus had assured Arvin that he would further his teaching with the Arcane. Arvin had eagerly accepted.

As he strode down one of the many halls in Castle Magithorn, in search of a room that bore any signal of his target, he was completely oblivious to the man in crimson robes sneaking up behind him.

"Hello, Arvin," Sithris said. "Looking for me?" As he finished his sentence he quickly drew a wand he had tucked in his robes.

The second Arvin heard Sithris start speaking, he had started whispering the incantation to a spell that would destroy any artifacts of magic the person it is casted at has. As Sithris drew his wand and was about to say the trigger phrase that would most likely kill Arvin, he spun around and hurled his spell at Sithris. The spell encountered Sithris's magewall, a wall of magic that mages can summon to block spells, and quickly sizzled out. "How in the nine hells did he learn that spell already!" thought Arvin.

"Like my new spell, I see that Sanctus hasn't taught it to you yet, since your face is clearly showing disbelief." Sithris taunted. "I think I'll save my wand for a worthier opponent, I want your death to be slow."

Sithris tucked his wand into his pocket and dug into one of the pouches on the inside of his crimson robes. He withdrew a gray dust and a small doll. He slowly covered the doll in dust and whispered something Arvin couldn't hear. All the sudden Arvin was lifted into the air.

"What is this!" screamed Arvin as he struggled desperately to break free of this hold.

"Just a little spell I learned," said Sithris, "it gives me full control of the victim." Sithris withdrew a small, intricate dagger and slowly sliced a line along the palm of the doll hand. Arvin cried out in agony as the line appeared on his own hand and blood flowed freely from the wound.

"You will not win!" screamed Arvin. "Please help me Sanctus, I can't do this on my own." Arvin prayed.

"You don't have to," replied Sanctus, "in ten seconds scream as loud as you can."

Sithris had the largest grin Arvin had ever seen and as he was about to bring the dagger down into the dummies chest, but then Arvin screamed, and the sound seemed as if it was going to make Arvin's brain come out of his ears. The effect it had on Sithris was sickening. He immediately dropped the dummy and dagger, and was kneeling on the ground clutching his ears, which were bleeding profusely. Arvin saw guards filing into the castle doors and knew he did not have enough time to kill Sithris.

"Until next time" he whispered. He quickly rummaged around in his cape until he found a small glass orb, about the size of a lizard. Arrows were now whistling past Arvin's head. He put the orb in his left palm and in his right he conjured a small blue flame. After whispering an incantation he slammed his two hands together and in a burst of flames the orb grew and encased him. It then started shrinking until he and the orb disappeared, leaving only a wisp of smoke and some fresh blood behind.


End file.
